


Broken Foot

by BattlingBard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gym, borderline crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: Cause people wanted a fic based on Katie hurting her ankle





	Broken Foot

“Hello?” Kara absently answers her phone.

“Kara, where are you?” Alex’s voice comes through the phone.

“Um, hold on.” She holds the phone to her chest for a moment to speak to the woman that walked up to her. “No, thank you. I’m fine for now.” She smiles politely before bringing the phone back up to her ear. “Sorry. What’s up?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Huh?”

“Where are you?”

“Um… Shopping?”

“Are you asking me?”

“No. I’m at a florist.”

“What? Why? You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago.”

“Yeah… About that… I kind was at the hospital, and now I’m buying flowers.”

“What?”

“Um… Lena broke her foot.”

“Oh no. What happened? Was it another attack?”

“No… um, hold on again.” She moves the receiver away from her mouth. “Excuse me, ma’am. Can you point out where the plumerias are?” The woman directs her to the flowers. “Thank you.” She begins talking to Alex again. “Hey. Sorry. What were we talking about?”

“Lena’s foot.”

“Oh, yeah!”

“Well… Get on with it.”

“Sorry. These red and yellow flowers are really pretty together. Um. Well. She had been wanting to work out with me for a while now. I don’t know why. Anyways. We went to the gym she has at L-Corp this morning. It’s really nice. You would totally like it, and-”

“Get to the story, Kara.”

“Right. Sorry. So she said there was something wrong with the AC, and it was really hot. I was taking off my shirt, so I could work out in just my sports bra. My shirt got stuck on my necklace when I was taking it off. I didn’t see what happened, but Lena screamed, so I just ripped my shirt off. A weight dropped on her foot, and it broke. I took her home after we left the hospital. I felt really bad, so I thought I would get her some flowers.”

“She dropped a weight on her foot?”

“Yes.”

“Her foot is broken?”

“Yes.”

“You are getting her flowers because she broke her foot?”

“Yes.”

“Because you took your shirt off?”

“Ye- Wait. What? No. Because she dropped a weight on it.”

“While you were taking your shirt off.”

“I told you… I didn’t see what happened. My shirt was stuck over my head.”

“So Lena dropped a weight on her foot while your shirt was over your head, and her foot broke.”

“Yes!”

“Because she saw your abs.”

“Alex.”

“Kara.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Crap… Hold on again…. Excuse me, ma’am. Sorry, but how do you say ‘Sorry, and get well soon, and after you get well, we should go on a date’ in flowers?”


End file.
